Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
Overhead stowage bins are typically positioned above rows of seats within a commercial aircraft. Each overhead stowage bin is configured to be moved between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, passengers may place carry-on luggage within a moveable bin or bucket. Before the aircraft leaves a terminal, flight attendants ensure that each stowage bin is securely closed.
In order to open a stowage bin, an individual (such as a passenger or flight attendant) physically touches a latch of the stowage bin. For example, the individual first grasps and pulls the latch in order to manipulate the stowage bin into an open position. As can be appreciated, the latch of the stowage bin is touched by numerous individuals many times. Consequently, various germs and bacteria may be present on the latch if the latch is not regularly cleaned. Moreover, certain individuals may find grasping and manipulating the latch difficult.
Further, during a flight, attendants are generally unable to prevent passengers from opening stowage bins. At times when passengers are supposed to be securely buckled in their seats (such as during takeoff, landing, or periods of turbulence), a passenger has the ability to stand up, and open a stowage bin, which may lead to a hazardous situation. For example, during periods of turbulence, contents within an open stowage bin may fall out into an aisle or even onto passengers.